The Biostatistics and Data Management Core for the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center SPORE in Breast Cancer will be a comprehensive, multilateral resource for data acquisition and management, design of basic science experiments and clinical trials, development of innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis and publishing translational research generated through the Breast SPORE program. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within each projects that will enhance interpretability of study results, will carry out data analyses using appropriate statistical methodology, and will contribute to interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interaction with project investigators. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will provide an integrated data management system to facilitate communication among all projects and cores, which will be customized to meet the needs of the Department of Breast Medical Oncology, This process includes prospective data collection, data quality control, data security, and patient confidentiality. Thus, from inception to reporting, translational experiments will benefit from SPORE resources that will be used to augment existing M.D. Anderson Cancer Center biostatistics resources. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will collaborate with all project investigators to facilitate the timely publication of all data collected under the Breast SPORE program. To serve all proposed SPORE Projects, as well as the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs, the Biostatistics and Data Management Core has the following objectives.: [unreadable] Provide biostatistical expertise in the design and conduct of laboratory experiments and clinical trials arising from the research proposed in this application, [unreadable] Provide statistical analysis and interpretation of all data collected under the SPORE: Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Cores, [unreadable] Provide reliable data capture and storage functions, user-oriented retrieval capability, and effective mechanisms for ensuring patient confidentiality, and [unreadable] Collaborate and assist all project investigators with the publication of scientific results.